Harry Jack
by Anima Reader
Summary: What if Lily and James weren't human and only took human lives so they could have kids? What if Sirius, Remus, and Snape weren't human as well and took human lives to help James and Lily? Would this be the power he knows not? What if Harry was saved by his family of nonhumans? A.D. and most of the Weasley's bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I am alive. This story was what I was working on when my laptop died. I have to say "thank you Google Docs" if it wasn't for them you all wouldn't be seeing this story. So this story popped into my head while watching Cweepypata on YouTube what if LJ and Sally had a kid? Since one is a ghost and the other is like a ghost they would need to take a human form and this is what came from that...**

Laughing Jack- James

Sally- Lily

Jeff- Sirius

Lou- Remus

Hoody- Snape

Harry at 3 changes into his creep form he looks like a minny LJ at the height of a 6-year-old (instead of Harry's normal height of a 1-year-old), with glowing green eyes, the clothes are in LJ's style about with bits of green and red.

"Oh" = normal talking

' _Oh'_ = thinking

-oh- = beast speak

* * *

 _Third-person view_

 **4 Privet Drive**

It was a normal day at 4 Privet Drive well normal for them. In the house lived the Dursleys, a family of three with a child unknown to their neighbors that lived in the surrounding neighborhood. The unknown child was a three-year-old boy who was forced to cook breakfast for the other household members and, of course, he wasn't allowed to eat since Freaks aren't allowed to eat unless the others told him he could. It didn't bother the child though, because he didn't need to eat, but since he didn't need food or water the others in the household got mad at him. When the others came down to eat the adult male of the family decided he would get rid of the Freak today, so he grabbed the boy and drag him into the kitchen. Once there, he grabbed one of the knives out of the knife block and went to stab the boy. The boy in fear of being attacked accidentally activated a secret that was hidden inside of him that he gained from his parents.

Unknown to everyone inside, a 16-year-old boy was standing outside the window seeing everything that was happening in the house and he knocked the door down just as the knife was about to hit the small boy only for the small boy to grab the knife in a clawed hand. "Harry" the 16-year-old spoke with a smile that showed his permanent smile to the others "let's remove this trash then I'll bring you to your parents."

* * *

 _Jeff's view_

It was weird putting people to sleep in the middle of the day, but my godson needed help since a newborn creep is very weak in the beginning, ' _though he is handling his first kill quite well_.' I thought after I put Petunia to sleep and seeing Harry rip Vernon apart with his claws that were like his father's. Smiling from the site I turned to the final Dursley, a 3-year-old named Dudley who was hiding under the table.

"Harry what should we do with him?"

His answer came in the form of a piece of candy that I knew what it did from the few times LJ spared a kid.

"Good idea, but let's put the kid outside first don't want to have to give the kid more than one Forgetter," I said as I dragged the kid out from under the table and to the front yard and forced the piece of candy into his mouth then locked the door so he couldn't get back in.

"You ready to go, Harry?"

He nodded his head.

"Harry before we go I need you to know that you are allowed to talk, where we are going the people won't hurt you as these people did."

"I know" Harry whispered.

"All right, let's go home and get you a bath" I chuckled since Harry was covered in blood from head to toe as we headed out the back door locking it as well.

* * *

 **Later at Slender Manor**

 _Jeff's view_

As soon as I stepped through the front door I heard Sally yell "JEFF SIRIUS BLACK WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE WERE JUST ORGANIZING A SEARCH PARTY FOR YOU!"

"Oh sh..oot I forgot I snuck out" I whispered to Harry "well at least you will meet everyone right away."

"Brother who are you talking to," Liu asked noticing that I was talking to someone behind me.

"Guy's before I show you who it is I need you all to sit down," I stated waiting for the room full of creeps to sit "now everyone I would like you to meet" I paused and sept out of the way "Harry."

* * *

 _Sally's view_

In the doorway was a boy that was as tall as a six-year-old that looked like a minny LJ that was covered in blood with glowing green eyes just like mine right away I knew he was our son the only reason LJ and I took on human lives before I knew it I was hugging our son and crying happy tears into my sons hair and after a few seconds I felt Harry's and LJ's arms around me and their tears. After we calmed down "Harry where were you we looked everywhere for you after we woke up from the attack that killed our human selves?"

"What are you talking about? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said my Mom died in a car crash and that my Dad was a drunk," Harry said in a whisper that was barely loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Blood lust seeped from everyone in the room, Harry looked around nervously.

"Harry, honey, I'm your mother, I didn't die and neither did your dad, how about we get you a nice warm bath and then we can introduce you to everyone, okay?" I murmured, Harry nodded and I brought him to the bathroom after seeing what was hidden under his clothes made me extremely angry, but I pushed it down as to not scare Harry, the only thoughts in my mind were ' _how could they hurt my boy so much'_ , ' _Dumbledore will pay for leaving my son there'_ , and ' _it's a good thing I made the potions that heal physical and mental pain, remove scars, remove magical blocks, and removes tainted soul matter._ '

* * *

 **In the Living Room**

 _LJ's view_

"Please tell me those monsters are dead Sirius," I told Jeff.

"Don't worry James, Harry and I killed that pig filled family, though we did spare his cousin. He won't remember anything Harry gave him a Forgetter," Jeff smiled "he has your gift with candy."

"The magic world is doomed." Liu snickered.

"Would Harry still be on the school list?" Slendy questioned.

"The human Harry didn't die when he turned though I question if it was ever alive" Jeff stated.

"What-" his neck tics sharply to the side and makes a loud popping noise "-makes you think that?" Toby asked.

"I watched the house for a while to confirm if it was Harry and I saw that those pigs never gave him any food and I stepped in when his Uncle was trying to stab him and his form showed," Jeff stated with a worried look on his face.

"Now that you mention it Harry didn't drink much milk as a baby. Maybe this is a side effect from having a ghost mom and a demonic entity for a dad?" I thought out loud.

"That makes sense" Clockwork spoke, "being born from two non-human entities would make the child technically not-human as well."

"I could check and see if he is human or not, if you want," EJ and Tender spoke up.

Just then through the link Sally and I share I felt Sally's blood lust spike and some of her thoughts pass through. "Yes, Sally just found very bad injuries bad enough she is making plans on using potions that heal physical and mental pain, remove scars, remove magical blocks, and destroys tainted soul matter."

"I bet a bottle of Wolfsbane that the blocks are from Dumbledore," Liu stated as he dug into his human bag pulling out a piece of paper and a blood knife. "I got this from the Goblin's the day after the attack. They made me promise to only use it when we get Harry back since Dumbledore made a contract with the bank making it impossible for them to test Harry making it so he could know about his inheritance."

"Goblins and their deals that always go in their favor." I cackled.

Just then Sally and a clean Harry walked into the room and I saw my son's creep form for the first time, he was a perfect mix of Sall and I. His outfit was the same mine but in color, he had on a red and green stripes on his shirt where mine where black and white, the fur around our shoulders was the same with his being green, on his legs he had red and green striped pants, he also had the white wrappings around his hand and stomach as me, and we had the same black boots. His face was shaped like Sally's with a small cone red and green striped nose. His eyes were the beautiful shade of glowing green like Sally's eyes, while his hair was black and curly like mine in both forms though he had green and red splashed here and there, most of it was black though.

"Harry meet your new family Slenderman, Offenderman, Trenderman, Tenderman, Splendorman, Ticci Toby, Clockwork, Ben Drowned, Lost Silver, Tails Doll, Masky, EJ, Jane the Killer, Smile Dog, Seed Eater, Hoody or Snape in human form, Liu or Remus in human form and/or Moony in human or werewolf form, his brother your Godfather Jeff or Sirius and/or Padfoot in human or dog form, your Father LJ or James and/or Prongs in human or deer form, and last but not lease my name is Sally or Lily in my human form."

"Why are Dad's and EJ's names just letters?"

"We are both named Jack so we decided to go by our initials" I answered.

"Harry," Liu said.

"Yes, Goduncle?"

"...(so cute) Uhm Harry I need to do a test with a drop of your blood is that ok?" Liu asked blushing at his nephew calling him uncle.

"Ok" Harry answered holding out his hand that Lou lightly cut getting a drop to hit the paper.

Laughing Harry Potter- living Horcrux - Creep

 **Mother**

Lily Potter Nee Evans (Sally) - Creep

 **Father**

James Charles Potter (Laughing Jack) - Creep

 **Godfather**

Sirius Black (Jeff) - Creep

 **Goduncle**

Remus Lupin (Liu) - Creep

 **Adopted Uncles**

Severus Snape (Hoody) - Creep

Ticci Toby - Creep

Ben Drowned - Creep

Lost Silver - Creep

Tails Doll - Creep

Masky - Creep

Eyeless Jack - Creep

Smile Dog - Creep

Seed Eater - Creep

Peter Pettigrew - alive betrayer of the Potters - living secretly at the Weasleys at a pet rat

 **Adopted Aunts**

Clockwork - Creep

Jane - Creep

 **Adopted Grandfathers**

Slenderman - Creep

Offenderman - Creep

Tender- Creep

Trenderman - Creep

Splendorman - Creep

 **Aunt by blood**

Petunia Dursley - Dead

 **Uncle by blood**

Vernon Dursley - Dead

 **Cousin by blood**

Dudley Dursley - Alive

 **Vaults**

Potter Vault -heir by blood

Black Vault - heir by blood

Lupin Vault - heir by blood

Gryffindor Vault - heir by blood

Hufflepuff Vault - heir by blood

Ravenclaw Vault - heir by blood

Slytherin Vault - heir by blood

Peverell Vault - heir by blood

Creep Vault - heir by blood

Slenderman Vault - heir by blood

Riddle/Voldemort Vault - heir by conquest

 **Houses**

Potter Manor - only house-elves live there

Godric's Hollow - empty and in ruins

Number 12, Grimmauld Place - only a house-elf lives there

Number 4 Privet Drive - no one lives there

Hogwarts - used as a school

Peverell Manor - only house-elves live there

Slender Manor - only Creeps live there

Riddle House - in ruins

 **Titles**

Heir of Potter by blood

Heir of Black by blood

Heir of Lupin by blood

Heir of Peverell by blood

Heir of Gryffindor by blood

Heir of Hufflepuff by blood

Heir of Ravenclaw by blood

Heir of Slytherin by blood

Heir of Creep by blood

Heir of Slenderman by blood

Heir of Riddle by conquest

 **Investments Magical**

Daily Prophet 50%

Nimbus Brooms 25%

 **Investments Muggle**

Unknown

 **Blocks**

Metamorphmagus 100% blocked by Dumbledore

Natural Legilimency 100% blocked by Dumbledore

Natural Occlumency 100% blocked by Dumbledore

Natural Wandless Magic 100% blocked by Dumbledore

Magical Core 98% blocked by Dumbledore

Elemental Magic 100% blocked by Dumbledore

Beast Speak 99% blocked by Dumbledore

Magical Sense 100% blocked by Dumbledore

Photographic Memory 100% blocked by Dumbledore

Baby Memories 100% blocked by Dumbledore

 **Loyalty Potion**

Blindly Trust the Weasley House by Dumbledore

 **Marriage Contract**

Ginny Weasley by Dumbledore

 **Account Transactions**

Monthly 100 galleons to Weasley Vault from Potter Vault Authorized by Dumbledore

Monthly 100 galleons converted to pounds to Dursley Bank Account from Potter Vault Authorized by Dumbledore

"That BA…..d man" I stopped myself from swearing seeing Sally's glare and Harry was in the room. "When I get my hands on him."

"Leave some for the rest of us!" the others said together.

"Why am I listed as a Grandpa" Offender cried dramatically.

"Well I did kind of adopt everyone that lives in this manner and since I am older than them makes me the parent and since you are my brother puts you in the same boat" Slendy stated.

"Offendy don't cry," Harry said with very adorable puppy eyes.

"Aww" Toby and Splendor cooed.

Seeing Harry starting to act like a child made me smile I was worried that those 'monsters' killed that part of him but it seems to be living strong. I looked to Sally and saw she was feeling the same way.

* * *

 **The next morning**

 _Harry's view_

Waking up in a very soft warm bed and not being yelled at to walk up is nice I realized as I got out of my new bed. Mommy put me thereafter having me drink the weird drinks. As I did my morning stretches I noticed that all of my old wounds were healed with no pain or scars even the constant headache was gone. My body felt lighter and I could see everything clearly **(A.N. Harry was never given glasses).**

-Hey, wake up. He's awake go tell the others- a voice hissed.

-Ok,- another voice cawed.

I turned around and saw a crow taking flight and a green snake on my window sill. 'So that is what the paper meant by beast speak' I thought as I walk to the window.

-Good Morning little one- the snake hissed as I opened the window.

-Good Morning mister Snake why are you outside my window?-

-My name is not Mister Snake, it's Snaky. Your family thought that someone would try attacking you or use a portkey to take you away so Crow and I were to take turns to watch your window. Seed Eater is guarding your door since it doesn't sleep. If anything did happen we would activate the property wards that would wake everyone up and let them know something was wrong. Now go to the others so I can get some more sleep."

"Ok thank you Snaky enjoy your nap," I said as I headed to the door to my room to find the others.

* * *

 **So what do you all think?**

 **But seriously watch Cweepypasta it's very good and funny.**

 **Edited by k1ttycast1300 on 7/16/2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, my peps… No, I don't like that one**

 **Hi friends….. I'll work on it later**

 **Sorry about how long it's been. To many Plot Bunnies, Wolfs, and Deer to focus on just this story with the little amount of time I am not working.**

 **Now before I get into the story The Protector had some questions**

 **P.S. if you post an online address on this cite put spaces (Ex docs. Google. com).**

 _ **Do you have any fanart of "Christmas" Harry Jack?**_ **No, not yet but I am planning on making one and I like the name you gave him.**

 _ **Can he look like what he used to right before Hogwarts?**_ **Harry can still access his human form just like the rest of his family.**

 _ **Who will be his mate?**_ … **. Um….. Don't know yet but can say it will be a female.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

I turned around and saw a crow taking flight and a green snake on my window sill. So that is what the paper meant by beast speak I thought as I walk to the window.

"Good Morning little one" the snake hissed as I opened the window.

"Good Morning mister Snake why are you outside my window?"

"My name is Snaky, not Mister Snake. Your family thought that someone would try attacking you or use an Owl to give you a portkey to take you away so myself and Crowy were to take turns to watch your window. Seed Eater since he doesn't sleep was watching your door alone. If anything did happen we would activate the property wards that would wake everyone up and summon them all to your room. Now go to the others so I can eat and sleep."

"Ok thank you Snaky enjoy your meal and nap," I said as I headed to the door to my room to find the others.

* * *

 **Now**

As I headed down the hall to where I remember the stairs were last night, I was surprised when the hallway warped to where I was now on the stairs to the main floor. 'That was cool!' I thought **(A.N. thank you and shout out to my fellow Slender writers that came up with the teleporting hallways).** As I headed to the dining room where I heard my family talking over Breakfast, walking into the room I found Slendy drinking tea, Offender drinking wine, Tender drinking water, Trender drinking creamy coffee, Splendy drinking hot chocolate, and was eating cake. Toby was eating a huge plate of waffles, Clockwork was eating cereal, Ben was eating fruit, Silver was drinking a smoothy, Tails Doll was eating cotton, Masky was eating a pop tart, EJ and Seed Eater were eating a pile of organs. Jane was eating toast with jam, Smile Dog was eating very bloody meat, Hoody was drinking black coffee, Goduncle Lou and Godfather Jeff were drinking hot chocolate and eating bacon and eggs. Papa was eating candy and Mama was eating milk and cookies.

"Hey squirt," Papa said turning to me and patted the seat between him and Mama. As I sat down he asked, "what do you want to eat?"

"What?"

"We know that you don't need to eat honey," Mama said smiling at me "but it is good practice and gives everyone a reason to get together for at less for a few minutes before we separate to do what we need to do for the day."

"Ok"

"So is there anything that you wanted to try?" Godfather Jeff asked.

"Well, there are three things I wanted to try."

"So, **CRAKE,** what **SNAP,** are, **CRUNCH,** they?" Toby asked excitedly causing him to twitch more.

"Milk, donuts, and ice cream" I stated happily then jumped when all three appeared in front of me.

"Harry meet our House Elves or as they like to be called Mr. Widemouth, the Tattletails, and the Night Blights." Goduncle Lou said seeing me start looking for where the food came from which caused three nicely dressed, big-eyed, long pointed eared creatures to appear. They then bowed as their forms shifted one with brown fur, pointed ears, sharp-clawed hands, and a huge fang-filled smile. The second had purple fur, pointed ears, and look like a Furby. The third had black fur, pointed ears, glowing white eyes, sharp teeth, and shape-clawed hands. **(A.N. I know that two of them aren't creeps but I like those two monsters and thought it would be funny if the other House Elves owned by the magic users were clansmen of those two and the Creeps has them to spy on the other magic users. Mr. Widemouth will at times sneak in their homes disguised as a House Elf and 'befriend' the spoiled purebloods).**

"Hello Harry lets be friends," the brown one said causing my family to growl making him scoff "not like that."

"You better not Mr. Widemouth" Mama growled.

"Mama wants to meet Harry," the purple one said.

"Madey later Tattletail" Papa laughed.

"Will Harry get to hunt with us?" the Night Bight asked.

"Once Harry can control all of his abilities he can, that is if he wants to" Mama answered.

"I'd love to hunt with you one day," I answered.

* * *

 **Time jump 8 years later**

 **Christmas Jack's view**

"Mom" I called to my mother from my room.

"Yes Honey" Mom answered appearing at my door.

"The Letter is here," I said pointing at the owl that Snaky and Crowy were attacking.

"And so it begins" Mom laughed and used her magic to remove the letter from the poor Owl removing any magic in the letter. As the Owl took off back to the school, Mom handed a safe letter to me.

Laughing Christmas Jack (Harry Potter)

Third Floor Second Room

Slenderman Mansion

Dear Mr. Jack (Potter),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 **COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Yours sincerely,

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

"Well looks like the cats out of the bag" I laughed.

"I am surprised that the Quill knows your creep name" Mom stated as we headed to the Dining Room where everyone would be since it was lunchtime.

"They updated the Quill since it wouldn't complete Christmas's letter" Hoody stated as we entered the Dining Room.

"So will I be going by myself to get my stuff?"

"Heck no! The six of us will be going" Dad said jumping into the air launching black and white confetti that somehow didn't land on any of the food.

"Not that I don't want you to come but aren't you and Mom technology dead and Jeff in prison?"

"I know right it will be the best prank ever" Jeff laughed.

"Fine but if we get shot at don't come crying to me" I huffed as I ate a donut.

* * *

 **Time skip to the Leaky Cauldron**

 **No one's point of view**

It was a quiet day at the pub but Tom could feel that something big was coming and he needed to get ready. The last time he felt this feeling was right before the end of the war. As the clock chimed 1 ock a group of six people entered the pub when everyone saw their faces everyone froze thinking the same thing 'how can this be' with Tom adding 'yep everyone will be wanting to drink now'. For standing in front of them was James, Lily, Snape, Sirius, Remus, and a young green-eyed, mostly black with splashes of red and green haired boy.

* * *

 **Christmas Jack's view**

Seeing everyone in the pub frozen in place was pretty funny. We didn't stay in the pub for long just long enough to see everyone's shocked faces. We then continued onto the entrance to Diagon Alley with Mom showing me how to open it. As we headed down the Alley to Gringotts, to deliver my inherits test and to collect some shopping money, everyone that saw us just like in the pub froze. Some of the people we had to wandlessly move out of the way.

"Ok it was funny in the beginning but now it's getting ridiculous" I yelled causing everyone else to unfreeze and to move in the direction of the pub.

"Why to go Chris" Jeff laughed once the Alley was clear of people.

"Come on we need to go before someone gets trigger happy," Hoody said as we continued to Gringotts. Once we entered the bank we found the Goblins on the ground laughing their heads off.

"Guys we know it was funny but we still have things to do," Lou said causing one of the Goblins to stand but still chuckling.

"How may we help you today" the Goblin got out.

Lou handed my test to the Goblin who nearly broke the bank as his anger filled magic shook the bank.

"We broke the blocks and killed the Horcrux" Mom sighed which calm him down some.

"Come we need to get Harry his Heir rings and get the marriage contract voided along with anything else that man did," the Goblin said bringing us farther into the bank.

"Ragnuk the Potters are here with Harry's test" the Goblin stated giving Ragnuk the test "I'll get the ring summoning ready" the Goblin left with the ground shaking around him.

"Long time no see Ragnuk" Dad said with a small smile.

"Yes, it is good to see you all again" Ragnuk smiled back "you do know that you can show your true forms here we'll have enough warning time if a human does try to get in here."

"Thank you Ragnuk I have forgotten how hard it was to stay in this form" Dad sighed as we all went into our creep forms.

"I see you got your hight from you Father Harry and I can also see why your creep name is Christmas" Ragnuk chuckled.

"What I like red and green" I huffed as the Goblin from earlier came in carrying a bowl with black liquid water in it.

"we just need a bit of your blood just 3 drops"

"All right," I said as lifting my right hand and dug my claws into my hand causing small cuts that bled as the three drops fell the cuts instantly healed thanks to the abilities I inherited from my parents. Once the drops hit the liquid it turned red and green then evaporated leaving 12 rings behind.

A colorful metal ring that looked like a piece of candy was the ring of Potter, that was mine by blood.

A red gem on green metal shaped like a rose stem was the ring of Evans, that was mine by blood.

A black gem on white metal was the ring of Black, that was mine by blood.

A red gem on black metal was the ring of Lupin, that was mine by blood.

A gold ring with a stick, inside a circle, inside a triangle in the center of the ring was the ring of Peverell, that was mine by blood.

A red gem in the mouth of a golden Griffin was the ring of Gryffindor, that was mine by blood.

A yellow gem in the mouth of a black badger was the ring of Hufflepuff, that was mine by blood.

A blue gem in the mouth of a white raven was the ring of Ravenclaw, that was mine by blood.

A green gem in the mouth of a silver snake was the ring of Slytherin, that was mine by blood.

A blood red gem on a silver metal ring was the ring of Creep, that was mine by blood.

A white pear sitting on metal shaped like a black vine was the ring of Slenderman, that was mine by blood.

A black stone with a stick, inside a circle, inside a triangle in the center of the stone, was sitting on a gold band was the ring of Riddle, that was mine by conquest.

I placed Mother's and Father's rings together on my right ring finger. Jeff's and Lou's rings together on my right pointer finger. The Peverell ring on my right thumb. The Hogwarts rings went on my right middle finger. The Creep and Slenderman rings went on my left pointer finger. I then placed the Riddle ring on my left middle finger. Once done I could feel my magic rise which made me smile a full fang smile.

"So you felt it" Ragnuk laughed "now on to the vaults there's been a lot of activity in the Potter vault that has not been any of you."

"That is correct the Slender Mansion takes care of our needs so we had no need for the money in the vaults" Dad stated.

"So we have a thief" Ragnuk laughed.

"You just found out that there is a thief why are you laughing," I asked.

"It has been a long time since we had a thief in our bank" Ragnuk smiled "we take the money stolen plus interest, close their accounts and ban them from our banks."

"And you are the only banks in the magical world" I laughed.

"Not only that but the press is notified who the thief is and they tell everyone" Dad laughed.

"Once that is done the thief will basically be banned from the magical community and have to live in the nonmagical world" Jeff laughed as he was rolling on the floor.

"Who," I asked.

"Dumbledore and has most loyal puppet Molly Weasley. Her husband, her two oldest, and the twins don't know about her stealing" Ragnut stated.

"How do you know," I asked.

"The five keep asking us where the money came from and keep forgetting" Ragnut stated.

"Was it the same person making them forget?" Mom asked.

"No it was the other family members or Dumbledore at different times," Ragnut said shaking his head "we couldn't go after them since we didn't have proof that they were stealing instead of protecting Harry".

"Now you know different, but can you want until I am at Hogwarts before you put your plan into action and will the paper also know about the force forgets? I want to see the look on his face when he finds out his plans are failing around him," I asked as my fang smile grew.

"Of course since they are stealing from you and the forced forgets were of your account the press will know about it as well" Ragnut answered with his own fang-filled smile.

"This will be a fun year at Hogwarts, that I am only going so I can mess with Dumdbut, for I know everything taught there already" I stated causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

 **Time Skip to outside the bank**

"Well that was fun," I said as we left the bank in our human forms "now what? We already have my books since none of the books changed after your time".

"I'll go and get you a full supply of potion supplies so we can continue our potion experiments," Hoody said as he headed to the potion store.

"Let's get you robes, then see if you can match a wand, I know that you don't need one since you've master silent and wandless magic. Then after that see if any of the animals here will work with you" Dad said as we headed to the robe shop with my shrunken bottomless trunk in my coat pocket lightly hitting my leg.

"Hello, dear are yo…." the Lady started to say until she saw my family.

"Miss can you finish my robes before you go into shock" I stated with a huff "you can go into shock later".

"U… sorry your right, this way," she said leading me to a stool that I stud on and she had her magical tape measure go over my body as she shrank or lengthen the robes in the areas measured. Once done she handed me the finish robes, that I placed into my trunk, and then paid the price of the robes. We headed to the wand shop where Hoody rejoined us and I placed the potion supplies he collected into my trunk.

"Hello Mr. Potter or is it now Christmas?" was the first thing we heard as we enter the shop.

"Hello, Ollivander why didn't you say anything before" Dad laughed as I stood shocked.

"Before there was non-creeps with you but please LJ call me Wand Maker" Wand Maker said smiling a smile that only a creep can do.

"How are you a creep?" Jeff asked.

"I am the same as the Puppeteer and Jason the Toymaker some of my wands are made out of humans in one form or another" Wand Maker laughed as he brought out a lightly dusted box "Dumboldbut wanted this to be your wand though I don't think it will like you, but he made me take a magical oath to have you try it."

As I reached for the wand it screamed "Not them". This caused the Wand Maker to smile then asked "you can do wandless magic yes?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Focus on your magic and see if its pulled to any of the wands" Wand Maker said happily.

As I closed my eyes and did as told I felt my magic pulled in two different directions and in one location was far away with two different sources that felt similar to the stone on Riddle's ring. I opened my eyes and told everyone that I felt.

Wand Maker asked to see the Riddle ring and almost fainted when he saw it. "That is the Resurrection Stone. One of three pieces Death gave to the Peverell three. It is said that the one who finds and owns all three will be the master of Death, but what is not known by most is that Death picked who would be his master" he stated looking at me in shock.

I decided that I would go after the two later and headed to the closes source that was in the back of the shop. When I got there were three large boxes leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes again this time I lifted my right hand and focused on my magic. I felt something enter my hand and I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw. A double blade scythe with two red blades the one on the bottom was a dagger while the top was a long scythe. The blades rested on a green pole that was carved to look like different pieces of candy. As I took a closer look at the scythe I saw that it was covered from the tip of the scythe blade to the dagger tip in all kinds of runes. I recognized most of them being protection runes, summoning to only the owner runes, shielding runes, and many others. As I was looking it over I lightly cut my hand on both blades and a name entered my head that I knew belonged to my scythe so I spoke it out loud to seal the bonding between us. "Candydeath" which caused it to glow and my mind was filled with what I needed to know to use Candydeath to its fullest potential. I took the stone off the Riddle ring and placed it on top of the pole where it was absorbed into the pole and now looked like a square piece of candy.

"Honey are you alright" I heard Mom ask.

I turned around to face my family with a full creeper smile "I am great Mom" then turned to Candydeath and said "wand mode please" which caused Candydeath to change into a green wand with red tips. The wand form was candy themed just like the scythe form.

"That's good to hear, son," Dad said then continued "there have been times when magical items greater than a wand killed their owner".

"Oh," I stated surprised then asked, "were they then used for wand pieces?"

"That they were" Wand Maker smiled.

"So that's how you covered up your killing" Hoody stated shocked.

"Yep" was all Wand Maker needed to say. We paid for my scythe then headed to the animal shop.

* * *

 **Time skip to the animal shop**

As we entered the shop all of the animals but two hid. One was a white owl with green/red eyes and the other was a green with a single red striped snake. Seeing the two were hiding their true form made me want them more after paying the very creeped out shop owner we left the shop and creep teleported home. Once home we dropped our human forms and I turned to the two new animals and said "your safe here, you can show your true selves".

The two looked around the living room and then at each other both nodded and dropped their fake forms.

The Owl turned into an Ice Pheonix that was said to like its fire sibling only be near someone that speaks the truth but it will kill the person by freezing them to death.

The Snake turned into a Candy Snake. A very poisonous snake that would hide in any bag or bowl of candy and would bite instantly killing anyone that tries taking the candy it claimed.

"Well, I'll be, I got a Candydeath, an Icy death, and a Sweat death" I laughed.

"How did you know our names were Icy and Sweat," Icy asked.

"I didn't that was a very lucky guess" I stated as we headed to the dining room since it was dinner time. As we entered the dining room finding that we were the last ones we heard.

"Slendy can we go with Christmas, please?" Tails Doll bagged.

"Yeah, can we go," Toby, Ben, and Silver asked at the same time.

"If they go in there animal forms and Tails Doll pretends to be a doll they would be let in" Mom stated.

"But wouldn't five familiars be going a little overboard," I asked.

"Nope," Dad laughed "there was a boy in our year that had ten his first year, twenty his second year, thirty his third. He just couldn't stop getting more and more familiars it's to the point where he is now the person the animal shop owners go to for their stock".

"Wow" was all I could say.

* * *

 **Man, this took a life of its own.**

 **I am sure you all noticed I am in need of a beta reader thanks to my disability that affects my writing and speaking. So yeah anyone whiling to be my beta reader and explain how I send you the stories?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back**

 _ **Warning I gave Dark a lot more freedom with this chapter**_

 **Jeff: I love it when you let Dark out. Why don't you do it out more often?**

 **Anima: If I did you wouldn't have any more 'playmates'.**

 **Jeff: Never mind keep Dark locked away!**

 **Anima: I just knew that would get you to agree. Still though no complaining in the reviews about how dark this chapter got hopefully I got it to stay under the T Rating.**

* * *

Last Time

The Owl turned into an Ice Pheonix that was said to like its fire sibling only be near someone that speaks the truth but it will kill the person by freezing them to death.

The Snake turned into a Candy Snake. A very poisonous snake that would hide in any bag or bowl of candy and would bite instantly killing anyone that tries taking the candy it claimed.

"Well, I'll be, I got a Candydeath, an Icy death, and a Sweat death" I laughed.

"How did you know our names were Icy and Sweat," Icy asked.

"I didn't, that was a very lucky guess" I stated as we headed to the dining room since it was dinner time. As we entered the dining room finding that we were the last ones we heard.

"Slendy can we go with Christmas, please?" Tails Doll bagged.

"Yeah, can we go," Toby, Ben, and Silver asked at the same time.

"If they go in there animal forms and Tails Doll pretends to be a doll they would be let in" Mom stated.

"But wouldn't five familiars be going a little overboard," I asked.

"Nope," Dad laughed "there was a boy in our year that had ten his first year, twenty his second year, thirty his third. He just couldn't stop getting more and more familiars it's to the point where he is now the person the animal shop owners go to for their stock".

"Wow" was all I could say.

* * *

Now

7 years before

Night 2

Gab's view

I was shocked the creators of the night before said that they could help us but I had to prove to their friend that we needed help.

"Big Brother when will Big Sis wake up?" June asked as she helped bandage my back thanks to our 'loving parents' when I protected June from them.

I turned my head to our Big Sister May's room where our 'farther' just left knowing that I will need to help Her magic remove what he left behind "soon I hope June. We just need to find some way to keep 'father' away from her long enough for our magic to heal her fully" I said giving June a hopeful smile "and once she is awake we can leave this hell hole. But now it is time you go to bed June."

"Will you be going to bed too?" she asked.

"Not right now but I will after meeting a friend," I said putting her to bed then I went to go to help May.

* * *

1 hour later

"Hey kid, wake up" a voice spoke waking me up seeing that I fell asleep helping May. Looking around the room I found a young-looking clown.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I am the son of Laughing Jack and Sally" the clown laughed "my human name is Harry Potter. You're going to be my first solo human hunt so if you can prove that you and your siblings are truly innocent you get to come up with my Creep name. So what's wrong with your Big Sister?"

"I'm Gabe, my Big Sister May was injured badly trying to protect June and me from our 'parents'" I stated sadly.

"How long has she been in the magic coma?"

"How did you know we have magic?" I asked shocked.

Harry held out his clawed left hand and wandlessly summoned a ball of light above his hand "I have magic from both sides of my family but how do you three know about your magic when your 'parents' are without any?" He asked as the light showed his colors of red and green.

"May has a friend that is a year older and is already in their first year of Hogwarts. Their family is magical and taught her some wandless magic. May had us try doing wandless magic as well and found that we could do it as well."

"Is that way your 'parents' beat you three?" Harry asked as his eyes glowed in a rage that I didn't know where it was coming from.

"No, they would beat us even before we found we had magic and could control some of it." I stated sadly "May said there was a time when they acted like real parents when she was younger but then something happened that turned them into the monsters they are now. May raised me not our 'parents' then when June came into the picture I helped May raise her."

"All right Gabe I will help you three and when it is time for May to go to Hogwarts give this to the Goblins at the bank." Harry said giving me a letter then turning to my sister "this will help her heal from what they did to her" Harry said as he placed a piece of candy into her mouth.

May's eyes shot opened then slowly closed as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. "Thank you, Christmas Jack," I said truly thankful to him.

"Christmas Jack I like it" Christmas smiled "but I am not done yet when is May's 11th birthday?"

"Next week," I said confused why Christmas wanted to know.

"Then I have just the thing to remove your monsters without anyone blaming you three but first it is time for you to go to bed Gabe and when you wake up this nightmare will be over," Christmas said bringing me to my bedroom and tucking me in as my eyes slowly closed with the tasted of caramel on my tung.

* * *

The next day

I woke up to silents no yells from the monsters to wake up to make them food, no pounding from May's room from the monster having his way with her. I also found it weird that I wasn't in any pain from my old and new wounds. I got up and headed to June's room to walk her up when I smelled food being cooked and laughing coming from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen and found May cooking breakfast and June sitting at the counter. They were telling each other jokes as I just stared in shock. "May is that you," I asked once I finally found my voice.

"Gabe your up," May said and she turned to look at me, "Christmas said to tell you that we should eat then call the cops that our 'parents' didn't wake up and when the cops get here to tell them everything they did to us and that we're magical to the ones in trench coats. Christmas also said that he will visit us on my birthday to give us the candy that will remove all of the damage the monsters did to us."

"You mean it's not healed," I asked shocked.

"No, what he gave us made it so I was healed enough to wake up and for the three of us to not feel the pain," May said as she finishes the last of our breakfast and places it on plates for us to eat.

* * *

One week later

The Professor brought us to the bank so we could transfer our money but before we headed in I asked if we could do it by ourselves. The Professor looked shocked but agreed to wait outside.

"You got the letter," May asked as we got in line.

"Yep," I said holding up the black letter with red writing and a green stamp on it that we've been guessing all week what it could be.

"You ready to find out who was correct?" June asked as excited as a 4-year-old should be and we nodded.

"Name," the Goblin asked once it was our turn.

"My name is May sir and we were asked to give this to you," May said as politely as possible causing everyone around us Human and Goblin to look at us shocked.

The Goblin took the letter from May took one look at it and nearly fainted. "Come with me, young ones," he said once he recovered and another Goblin took his place. The Goblin took us to the back and into several windy pathways until I was officially lost then stopped at a pair of gold doors that he opened to let us in then gave the letter to the older Goblin at the desk in the room then turned to leave.

"Thank you, Mr. Goblin," I said before he left the room.

"It's Cron and I am proud to help a friend of the young Lord" Cron said giving us a bow then left the room closing the door behind him.

"Christmas Jack is a Lord," June asked shocked "and he is my age."

"So that's his Creep name, I see that your the one who named him so young Gabe" the older Goblin spoke causing us to jump and turn around to see him chuckling at how he got us to jump. "Now my name is Ragnuk the Goblin King and you are May age 11, Gabe age 6, and June age 4 correct?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?" May asked.

"Christmas had it in the letter that names you three under the protection of the Potter clans and if you want you can take either of the clans' names as your new last names to be adopted into their family. Either way, you are given the Potter Maner, since humans can't live in the Creep Maner, you will also have the full group of House Elves that you already befriended Gabe."

"What you mean the Night Bights?" I asked and was shocked when Ragnuk nodded.

"Yes the secret true forms of the House Elves are the Night Bights, the Tattletails, and Mr. Widemouth" Ragnuk stated then in a 'Sirius' voice said, "no one can know about the true forms understood."

"Yes sir," we said at once.

"Now then with that out of the way what will be your last name," Ragnuk asked back in his normal tone.

We looked at each other the nodded "Jack" we said at once.

"Nice to meet you May Jack, Gabe Jack, and June Jack," Ragnuk said with a smile.

* * *

Present

Gabe Jack's view

'It's hard to believe that its been 7 years since Chris saved us. Since then May graduated early and became a Doctor. She was able to heal two patients that were thought to be incurable with the help of Mom **(Sally),** Chris, and Uncle Hoody helping her with the potion. Today is the start of my third year that means June's and Chris's first year starts today though we don't really need to go thanks to our family teaching us early we are only going to get the classes that they didn't know since they didn't take them and so we can find our true fields' I thought as I helped June on the train and we headed to the final compartment of the train and waited for Chris.

"Hey guys," Chris said as he came in with five animals that were a House Sparrow, a Snow Owl, a Gray Wolf, a black and white Snake, and a red and green Snake. In his hands was one Fox Doll. The Snakes were on his shoulders, the Finch was on his head, while the Owl was on the back of the Wolf. As they sat down, on the other side since June and I was on the other, Chris asked "Ready to prank Dumby?"

"Of course," we both said.

"I see that you are still having trouble with your colors and that our cousins wanted to come as well" I stated seeing the three not animals and living doll chuckled.

"I'm not having trouble with my colors" Chris pouted "I just don't like how plain the hair is without the red and green." he then smiled and continued "Yes the four bagged Slendy and now have to stay disguised for the entire year."

"What" our cousins yelled causing us to laugh.

* * *

Christmas Jack's view

"Hey, everywhere else is full," a redhead said forcing his way into our cabin.

"Um ok… there's not a lot of room but I guess you can sit next to our older brother" I stated since my familiars, our cousins and I were sitting on the same side taking up most of the seat. The boy just sat next to Gabe without saying thank you and just stared at my forehead.

"Did you bring it?" June asked deciding to ignore the boy for now.

"Of course. Did you bring yours?" I asked.

"You know it" Gabe laughed.

The boy looked confused from not finding what he was looking for and by what we were talking about "what did you bring?" he asked.

We all smiled then pulled out our pranking bags from the void just as two redhead twins appeared in the doorway.

"Is that," the one on the right said.

"What we," the other said.

"Think that is?" they said together.

"Of course Gred and Feorge" Gabe laughed "meet the source of most of the Jack Pranks our brother Christmas Jack."

The Twins looked at me shocked then bowed "oh teach us, oh great one."

I looked at Gabe and lifted an eyebrow "you pranked the prankers with my pranks?"

"Some of your's and some of mine" Gabe laughed.

"Sure I will teach you besides I take the side of the ones being controlled not the controller," I said causing the first boy to flinch. "That's why your not welcome here Ron."

Ron jumped and looked shocked "what?"

"You heard me Ron, anyone that is willing to use mind magic on their family when they didn't agree with your way. Just as you did makes you an enemy of our clans" as I spoke the cabin grow darker and colder. Once the cabin was dark enough that the Humans could just barely see everyone in the cabin and they could see their breath we shown our true forms causing Ron to freak out and run out of the cabin running into a blond and kissing a Toad when they fell down. This caused us all to laugh bringing the cabin back to normal giving the Twins a full few of our true forms and was happy seeing them pass my test by not freaking out but I was surprised when I saw Gabe and June were in Creep form "when did you two turn Creep?"

"What are you talking about Brother?" June asked tilting her head cutely giving us a better view of her skeletal form **(A.N. June is basically a female kiddy version of Sans with hair)** until Gabe jumped when he looked at her showing that he didn't just have spider eyes and fangs but his limbs could stick to the walls.

"Huh, maybe they already snapped when you saved them but couldn't change until they were hit with the Creeper Dark Hunt or for short CDH" Silver stated while I summoned a big mirror so they could see their new forms.

"It's possible being that we didn't use the CDH near them before," I said then quickly called Touth a Night Bight with very shape teeth "Touth ask Mother to use the CDH near May when she gets a chance."

"May I ask why?" Touth asked which I answered by pointing to Gabe and June "I see and the young Heirs turned under the CDH?"

"Yes and if that is the case we need to awaken May's form before Dumby does whatever he will do when he finds out that his original plans are ruined and tries to go to his back up plans."

"Right away my Lord" Touth said as they puffed away to tell Mother. We then went into our disguised forms and taught Gabe and June how to turn back seeing that they were in the same boat as me and will age until either our human selves die or we reach the final age of a Creep. Which we know thanks to our Grampas and with Grampa Slendy who was paying attention when his aging stopped at 25.

"I wonder if we will see some of our friends," a mostly human June asked. Mostly human for she has her skin back but is still bone skinny.

"Yes, it would be nice to see the ones I spared with good family members to take them and find out how they are doing" I stated with my family members nodding.

"What is with people attacking your generation anyway," Gabe asked looking normal since he only had to change his eyes and teeth.

"I am not sure why either, even Slendy was confused about what was going on since it was never this bad in all of the years he lived. I even used many curse breakers on them before I removed them forever and all of them were clean" I stated with a frown as I felt like we were being watched and Silver slithered out of the cabin to find out who it was.

"Hey!" we heard the watcher yelp before Silver dragged them in.

"Percy" the Twins yelled, "what the heck are you doing?"

"Obli" Percy tried to say before he was gagged and bound thanks to my gagging prank that I been waiting for the right test subject to try it on to decide if it should be for normal pranks or saved for my 'playmates'.

"Hum needs less rope for the normal pranks but perfect of my 'playmates'. Thank you, Percy I was needing to test that prank and you were already on my 'list' but you just earned one of the top spots for trying to attack two of the people under the protection of my clans" I hissed.

"We are under your clans' protection," the Twins asked shocked.

"Yes, you two, your two elder Brothers, and your Father are being placed under our protection and you two passed the test when you didn't freak out about our differences," I said giving them the same letter I gave to Gabe all those years ago. I turned back to a struggling Percy, giving him a full Human version of the Creep smile and said "also here are all of your memories back from all the times they thought things wouldn't go their way" I stated as I allowed my magic to give them back their memories causing the Twins to slump into my now empty seat. "Now for you Percy I don't need to do anything since your, and anyone else that stole from my Family, punishment is already in place. So as long as your not stupid, you will live to see it but once the punishment plays out you may wish that I killed you here" I then used my magic to send the still bound and gagged Percy back to his cabin not caring what happens after he got there.

* * *

Later

Still Christmas Jack's view

After some time of discussing our new pranks, we made since we last saw each other the Twins woke up pissed with many new revenge pranking plans being thrown about to be placed on those that wronged them. We weren't much help to the ones going to get pranked since we were giving more ideas and offering to help place them in places they couldn't before. 'I made the right chose on the Twins' I thought as the train was drawing nearer to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **And cut. Before I finish off this chapter Protector had some more questions that I thought some of you might have as well.**

 **The Protector- Yay, finally a new chapter! And about dang time too lol! Oh, I'm just happy that you used my name for him! Though you do have to admit that it DOES fit him perfectly! Nice names for his "wand", and his familiars. Though I am curious as to how did you even come up with them? And any pictures of them as well? Now, since his main theme IS candy, I was thinking that his mate(s) might be Jack Skeleton's and Sally's daughter. (Yet another Jack and Sally lol). Does he have only one mate or more? It'll help keep him more 'stable' i guess you can say. Right? Oh, I REALLY cant wait to see everyone's reaction to them! It'll be a freaking RIOT LOL! Oh please do update so very soon love! And really sorry about my email. But do email me if you need some help though. Okay?**

 **Okay for the question first it just happened I let my brain do whatever it wants to do.**

 **Second I am working on the drawing as I am typing this so you all will see it soon.**

 **Third I like the Jack Skeleton's and Sally's daughter idea, but not sure about any more than one mate for now.**

 **And fourth I don't know your email thanks to the glitch I mentioned in the last chapter.**

 **Welp that's it for this chapter see you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, all I'm back and Merry Christmas!**

 **And before we begin The Protector had more questions.**

 **(P.S. it would be easier to talk to you if you open your accounts PM since FanFiction keeps deleting your email info).**

 **The Protector,**

 **Understandable with the whole brain thing. Mine's the same as well lol. Oh, I cant wait to see their creep forms! And now that the twins joined in, will they, their two oldest brothers, AND their father have creep forms too, or is it just the twins? If so, oh dear sweet heavenly LORD, help us all if they have a creep form lol. Twin evil jesters lol. Now for the mate(s), it either has to be one extremely strong mate or a few very strong mates to help keep him 'stable' enough to keep him from snapping any farther and going rogue. Right? Now with the 3 new members, where did they come from, why, and how did 'harry' find them and let them join? It's just a bit random for this chapter. Speaking of random, this whole chapter was random, AND all over the place. As in I could just barely keep up with it. Sorry, but it's true.**

 **Anima Reader,**

 **Ok turning the good Weasley's sounds like fun but not sure if it will happen. The twin evil jesters' idea sounds VERY tempting. Onto the mate subject, I am NOT a romanticly inclined FEMALE (sorry been getting a lot of girls PMing me thinking that I am a male wanting me to date them) so if I do give him a mate it will be only one. I am leaning toward the daughter of Sally and Jack Skellinton idea if any. Also, why do you think Chis isn't stable? I thought I made him quite stable, at lease as stable as meself.**

 **Jeff: you're not stable.**

 **Anima: oh hush you!**

 **May, Gabe, and June were created to show how Harry got his new creep name, that you helped make, and DARK wanted to have new people with a very sad and dark back story that Chris brings into his family. How Chris found them was through the Night Blights that Gabe befriended as seen in the last chapter. Chris has a soft spot for abused kids and since May, Gabe, and June had no one else to take care of them Chris brought them into his family to protect them from any more harm. DARK was wanting to go into more detail then what you saw with them especially with what happened to May I had to wack DARK with the newspaper roll on the head many many times just to keep it Rated T.**

 **Jeff: Is that why you keep DARK locked up so tight.**

 **Anima: yes, that is one of the many reasons I don't let them out often.**

 **Anyway on to the story…...**

* * *

 **Last time**

 **Christmas Jack's view**

After some time of discussing our new pranks, we made since we last saw each other the Twins woke up pissed with many new revenge pranking plans being thrown about to be placed on those that wronged them. We weren't much help to the ones going to get pranked since we were giving more ideas and offering to help place them in places they couldn't before. 'I made the right chose on the Twins' I thought as the train was drawing nearer to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Now**

 **Christmas Jack's view**

As we neared Hogwarts June headed to the bathroom to change into her Hogwarts clothes while we changed in our cabin. Once June returned to the cabin the train reached our stop. We headed as a group off the train then split up as the twins and Gabe went to the carriages with the other returnees while the rest of us followed the half-giant to the boats. We filled our boat with no more room for anyone less to join.

"So what house do you think you're going into Chris?" June asked with our cousin's nodding as we waited for the other boats to fill.

"Slytherin most likely just to mess with Dumbledore some more or Ravenclaw like May and Gabe did. What about you June?" I asked back.

June laughed and said, "I was thinking of doing the same as you just to see the look on his face when he realizes that none of our family are going into Gryffindor."

We all laughed at that and only stopped when the boats began to move to give us our first view of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Time jump to the ghost scene**

 **Still Christmas Jack's view**

"We need to do something about…" one of the ghosts said before stopping mid-sentence when he saw me and my family.

We smiled our creep smile at the ghosts causing them to smile back and laugh their heads off as they headed away from the area.

"Huh, who knew that they know about our family's secret" June laughed as the other children backed away from us as I joined into her laughter.

* * *

 **Time jump to the sorting**

 **The sorting was not in alphabet order**

"Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall called.

"That is **NOT** my name" I yelled as everyone, not in the known, just stared at me.

"Yeah that's Christmas Jack, not Harry Potter" a girl with bushy hair yelled then turned to look at me with a smile showing that it was one of my friends named Hermione Granger.

"Long time no see Hermione hows Crookshanks," I asked with a smile to one of my good friends.

"He is doing great thanks to you Chris" Hermione answered with a smile.

Professor McGonagall looked to Dumbledore who looked pissed but gave her a nod.

"Jack, Christmas" Snape yelled as he was tired of waiting for the others.

"Thanks, Uncle Hoody" I laughed as I went to sit on the stool while everyone stared in shock.

"Chris, did you have to drop that bomb now?" Hoody glared as McGonagall dropped the hat on my head in her shock.

'Oh, what do we have here a child of the creeps its been a while since I have seen the ones like you, and oh your adopted siblings finally gained their forms. I see that this will be an interesting year to come to bad I won't be able to see it' the hat said in my head sadly.

'You know since I am the heir of Hogwarts I can make it so the wards show you what is going on in the school' I offered the hat.

'You'd do that for me?'

'Sure it's done' I thought back as the wards moved to do as I asked.

'Oh Dumbledore didn't like that' the hat laughed seeing Dumbledore reacted to the changing of the ward and couldn't find out what change. 'Now where to put you? You are loyal to your family and only a selected few so Hufflepuff is a no. You are brave thanks to the beings that are your family but you think before you act so no to Gryffindor as well. You love learning but know that it is not the most important thing for you so you could do well in Ravenclaw but it is not the perfect fit for you. Yes, you being a creepypasta makes you a perfect fit for Slytherin but it is your chose for I only give you a suggestion on where you go it's completely up to you. Though I can see where you want to go but I am giving you this chance if you want to go somewhere else.'

'No, I agree with you so do what you need to do my friend' I smiled at the hat.

'Why thank you Chris and my name is Evan' Evan smiled then shouted "better you be Slytherin!"

I smiled even bigger as I placed Evan down seeing the look on Dumbles' shocked face. Just to mess with him more I drop my human form just long enough for him to see then went back to my human form before I turned to the shocked and silent students. I smiled and waved to my family and friends who were the only ones laughing, clapping, and cheering as I went to my table.

The sorting continued with Draco who was a victim of Mr. Widemouth (Hoody didn't like his godson's attitude and sent Mr. Widemouth to scare him straight) going into Ravenclaw. Hermione was sent to Ravenclaw as well. Neville (one of my friends that I helped by removing his Uncle and giving his Grandma a good scare to get her to see Neville as his own person) went to Hufflepuff. Ron surprise surprise went to Gryffindor. June joined me in Slytherin along with a beautiful girl with long red hair, with a black bow in her hair, and very pale skin named Judy Skellington.

* * *

 **Sorry that this one is shorter but this was all I had at this point and I was wanting to post something as a Christmas gift to you all.**

 **Well, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
